Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls a driving unit, which generates an auxiliary drive force, and an electric transmission unit.
Background Information
Bicycles are known that controls a driving unit, which generates auxiliary power, and an electric transmission unit (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-180376). In bicycle of this Publication, when a rider starts pedaling the crank rotational speed increases from 0 and the bicycle starts to move. Then, the manual drive force is detected. When the detected drive force becomes greater than or equal to a prescribed amount, a driving unit will operate and apply an assisting force. At this time, up to the crank rotational speed in a prescribed range in which the unit efficiency becomes high, the assist ratio will be increased to a maximum value according to the crank rotational speed. However, when the crank rotational speed exceeds the prescribed range, the assist ratio is gradually decreased from a maximum value according to the crank rotational speed. Therefore, when the crank rotational speed is in the prescribed range, the assist ratio is constant at the maximum value.